Etre une famille
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST SAISON 3 EPISODE 15 : Les sentiments et le ressentit d'Eliot après l'épisode avec Moreau dans la saison 3 lorsque toute l'équipe rentre du hangar. Avoir affronter Moreau après avoir avoué à ses amis son passé commun avec lui est quelque chose qui lui pèse. Comment l'équipe va-t-elle réagir ?


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **J'ai tenté de faire une fic sur l'état d'esprit d'Eliot à la fin de la saison 3 qui est assez peu exploité dans la série.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Être une famille**_

L'équipe entra dans leur bureau les uns derrière les autres. Moreau avait réussi à s'échapper mais Nathan refusait d'en rester là. Eliot entra le dernier. Son visage était fermé. Il paraissait triste. Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait dut faire pour sauver Nathan et l'italienne. Utiliser ces flingues lui avait comme brûlé les doigts. Il avait l'impression que ses amis finiraient par le savoir et… qu'ils ne pourraient pas le supporter, ni continuer de lui faire confiance… Cette histoire avec Moreau marquait la fin… Il allait les perdre… Les mains dans ses poches, il sentait ses doigts trembler légérement. Il y a longtemps, l'ancien mercenaire s'était juré de ne plus jamais tenir une arme à feu entre les mains mais là, ça avait été différent : il ne pouvait pas laisser Moreau tuer Nathan. Alors pour le protéger et aider cette italienne à faire tomber ce monstre, il avait renié sa promesse et le pire pour lui, c'était qu'il ne savait pas si ses amis arriveraient à lui pardonner un jour de ne pas leur avoir dit plus tôt qu'il avait travaillé pour Damian Moreau.

Eliot tentait de contrôler ses émotions, mais il savait qu'il serait tellement mal si ses amis lui demandaient de partir et de quitter l'équipe. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il avait cessé de courir… cesser de survivre pour commencer à vivre. Il refusait de l'admettre en leur présence, mais il tenait à eux bien plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de leur avouer et que c'était justement parce qu'il tenait aussi fort à eux qu'il ne leur avait rien dit. Il voulait les protéger à la fois de Moreau et de son propre passé. Moreau était si dangereux. Tout ces gens qu'ils avaient écrasés ou tués sans aucun état d'âme… Tout ce qu'il avait du faire pendant deux ans. Eliot savait que chacun de ses actes pourraient lui coûter l'amitié de ses amis et cela le bouleversait car, aujourd'hui, il n'imaginait plus de vivre ou plutôt de tenter de survivre seul… Mais la vie était ainsi faite… Peut-être était-ce sa punition pour avoir collaboré avec ce salopard ?… Peut-être était-il fait pour se retrouver seul ?

Moreau était un monstre… Dés que l'italienne avait prononcé son nom, Eliot avait comprit qu'il allait tout perdre mais, il y avait plus grave. Dés le début, le jeune homme avait été terrifié que ce salopard tue l'un de ses amis. Il savait qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remit. Finalement ils s'en étaient tous sortis indemnes. Enfin eux au moins… parce que lui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et il ne savait pas s'il devait rester avec son équipe maintenant. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et son regard se posa sur chacun d'entre eux… Ils les aimaient tellement… Les amis ne sont-ils pas la famille que l'on se choisi ? Eliot avait voulu avant tout les protéger et éviter qu'ils ne découvrent cette partie de son passé… Un passé qui le faisait encore souffrir aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait fait pour le compte de ce salopard le hantait et si jamais ses amis le découvraient, il savait qu'ils ne voudraient plus entendre parler de lui et cette idée lui faisait mal. Depuis trois ans, Eliot se sentait moins seul. Ils étaient devenus sa famille et ils lui manqueraient tellement. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il deviendrait s'ils lui disaient de partir.

Mâchoire serré et visage fermé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le frigo. Il avait besoin d'une bière. Peut-être que ça le détendrait et qu'il pourrait éviter certaines discussions. Il prit une bouteille et la décapsula. Il bu une gorgée et la posa sur le bar, cherchant à éviter d'attirer le regard de ses amis. Mais, du coin de l'œil, Nathan l'observait. Le chef de la bande ressentit une partie de son malaise et fut touché par l'état d'esprit de son ami. Après avoir posé sa bouteille sur le bar, Eliot ferma à plusieurs reprises son poing droit. C'était une manière de se contrôler. Ses mains tremblaient et il essayait de l'éviter. Eliot était bouleversé et à fleur de peau. Nathan ressentit même une certaine souffrance et comprit qu'il devait vraiment lui parler. Mais Hardison le devança. Le geek se planta face à son ami de l'autre côté du bar. Eliot avait un air sombre. Il paraissait mal et cela ne lui plaisait pas surtout qu'il savait qu'il en était en partie la cause. Il rassembla ses idées et lui dit.

\- Eliot… Ecoute… Je suis désolé. Dans la voiture hier, je t'ai dit des choses horribles mais je ne les pensais pas. J'étais énervé… Je t'en voulais de ne m'avoir rien dit ! Je te demande pardon Eliot.

Eliot lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de détourner son regard et sans perdre son air sombre lui répondit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Hardison.

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes et ajouta d'une voix grave et triste à la fois.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas de me voir comme ça … Parce que je sais que c'est ce que je suis…

Hardison sursauta. Il venait de comprendre que son ami avait vraiment été touché par ce qu'il avait put lui dire et cela le toucha profondément. Eliot souffrait véritablement et le hacker se maudit intérieurement. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Les deux amis avaient l'habitude de se disputer ou de s'envoyer de petites réflexions tout au long de la journée mais, c'était devenu un jeu. Ce n'était pas méchant et Hardison savait bien qu'Eliot tenait à lui et qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider. Hardison aussi tenait à Eliot. C'était son meilleur ami et là, il le voyait souffrir à cause de lui. Comment avait-il put être aussi bête et méchant ? Il lui avait fait du mal gratuitement. Bouleversé de le voir aussi mal, le jeune geek essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça Eliot. C'est faux ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis désolé.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal Hardison, dit Eliot en serrant sa bouteille de bière pour essayer de se contrôler.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la vérité. J'étais énervé et… et je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir taper où ça fait mal. C'était totalement idiot, bête et méchant. Je le reconnais. Je suis désolé Eliot. Je ne veux pas que tu croies ce que j'ai dit.

Eliot ne répondit rien et Hardison continua.

\- Tu es mon ami. Je suis désolé Eliot. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Crois-moi… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…

Eliot regarda Hardison et l'ancien mercenaire se sentit mal. Il détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien et lutta contre de nouveaux tremblements de sa main en serrant le point. Il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus mal. Eliot ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que ses amis… dans la même pièce que Hardison. Même si son ami essayait de lui présenter des excuses, l'ancien mercenaire savait au fond de lui qu'il croyait ce qu'il avait dit la veille sinon, il n'aurait pas été aussi convaincant. Le cœur d'Eliot se brisa. Il lutta contre l'émotion qui lui serra la gorge et contre une montée de larmes. Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était terminé, que ses amis ne lui feraient plus jamais confiance et que le fait d'avoir travaillé avec un monstre comme Moreau les empêcheraient maintenant de… Eliot ne termina pas sa pensée et tenta de se contrôler. Il n'avait pas su leur dire… Il avait tenté de les protéger et maintenant il… Il allait les perdre. Il allait se retrouver seul comme avant, mais au moins eux, ils étaient en vie… Eliot prit une inspiration et murmura dans un souffle sans desserrer les mâchoires.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Hardison comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien et esquissa un geste pour tenter de le retenir mais, Eliot l'évita et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce. En le suivant du regard, le hacker eu la désagréable impression que si jamais son ami la franchissait, il ne le verrait plus et son cœur se serra. Comment avait-il put être aussi bête ? C'était son ami et il l'avait fait souffrir gratuitement et inutilement. Eliot allait ouvrir la porte quand Sophie fit trois pas et se mit devant lui. Le jeune homme sursauta et s'arrêta. Son amie le regarda avec un air à la fois grave et doux.

\- Ne fais pas ça Eliot… Ne fuis pas.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et la regarda avec un air interloqué.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Je sais ce qui te passe par la tête… Ne fuis pas Eliot… Aucun de nous n'a essayé de te comprendre. Nous t'avons jugé pour nous avoir rien dit mais aucun de nous n'a prit la peine de se mettre à ta place. Je sais que tu voulais nous protéger de Moreau, que tu étais terrorisé pour nos vies. Je sais aussi que tu avais peur de nos réactions et tu as eu raison car aucun de nous n'a eu la bonne.

Plus la jeune femme parlait et plus elle voyait son ami se décomposer devant elle. Eliot était bouleversé. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour la contourner mais l'arnaqueuse se plaça de nouveau face à lui. Sophie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir dans cet état.

\- Eliot… Ecoute-moi… Je suis désolé pour n'avoir eu que des reproches à te faire parce que je sais que tu es mon ami… que tu es notre ami et que tu voulais avant tout nous protéger de Moreau. Sans doute parce que tu sais mieux que quiconque ce dont ce type est capable... Tu as voulu nous protéger parce que c'est ton rôle dans l'équipe et que tu tiens à nous… Tu sais Eliot… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as autrefois travaillé pour Moreau que je vais penser que tu es un monstre comme lui. Il suffit de voir la manière dont tu réagis… Toute cette colère qui ressort par moment n'est en fait qu'une énorme carapace qui sert à cacher tous les cauchemars et les remords qui te hantent… Alors je te le répète une nouvelle fois… Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je te connais bien plus que tu ne le penses toi-même… Je sais même très exactement pourquoi tu as fini entre ses griffes Eliot… En fait, je crois que jusqu'à aujourd'hui tous ceux qui ont comptés pour toi dans ta vie on fini par t'abandonner à un moment ou une autre. Tu t'es toujours retrouvé seul et ça a fini par te pousser à faire des erreurs pour survivre… des erreurs qui te hantent encore aujourd'hui…

Eliot baissa les yeux et Sophie fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

\- Eliot… Non… Regarde-moi…

Son ami releva doucement la tête vers elle et Sophie lui sourit.

\- Eliot… Je ne veux pas être la prochaine sur ta liste. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. On est plus que des amis. Tu es un membre de ma famille et je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Eliot… Tu m'entends ? Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Eliot ne dit rien mais, il se sentait tellement mal. L'ancien mercenaire avait presque l'impression de manquer d'air et en son fort intérieur son envie de sortir et de ne plus revenir luttait avec son besoin d'entendre les paroles de Sophie. Cette dernière lui sourit avec douceur, comprenant qu'il était bouleversé et lui posa une main sur la joue.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me raconter quoi que ce soit parce que je me doute bien que tu as un passé sombre et douloureux que tu ne veux pas partager avec nous et je le respecte. Je veux juste que tu saches que nous sommes une famille… ta famille… et que nous tenons à toi autant que tu peux tenir à nous. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner parce que tu as travaillé avec Moreau dans le passé. Je ne veux pas lui donner le pouvoir de briser notre famille et de te faire encore plus du mal. Alors, je vais juste faire ce que j'aurais dut faire hier dans le parc. Ne bouge pas.

Eliot parut interloqué par ses propos mais lui obéit et ne bougea pas. Sophie s'approcha et avec douceur, elle serra son ami dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut surprit mais la laissa faire. Sophie continua de le serrer dans ses bras et murmura avec douceur.

\- Je te demande pardon... Je serai toujours là Eliot.

Nathan était étonné par le geste de Sophie mais ce fut à cet instant qu'Eliot, touché par la douceur et la gentillesse de son amie, relâcha toute la tension nerveuse qui le minait depuis deux jours. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte et se mit à pleurer en posant la tête sur son épaule. Il était si mal. Sophie le serra plus fort contre elle et murmura.

\- Ça va aller Eliot… Je suis là…

Sophie le berça doucement dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer et le sentit même se mettre à trembler. Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa en pensant à la souffrance que devait ressentir de son ami. Il avait tellement mal. Il ne méritait pas ça. Nathan aussi fut bouleversé par cette vision assez surréaliste. Eliot apparaissait comme quelqu'un de fort et de sûr de lui et le voir pleurer dans les bras de Sophie prouvait à quel point ce salopard de Moreau pouvait lui faire mal. Nathan s'approcha et, à son tour, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Eliot toujours blotti dans les bras de Sophie.

\- Ça va aller Eliot. Je sais que tu es toujours là pour nous protéger mais là tu vas nous laisser prendre soin de toi.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire mais ayant envie de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui, Parker s'approcha sur la gauche et se blottit aussi contre Eliot toujours dans les bras de Sophie.

\- Je suis là moi aussi… Dit-elle en pleurant presque.

Hardison posa une main sur l'autre épaule d'Eliot.

\- On est tous là mon frère.

Eliot redressa doucement la tête et vit ses amis tout autour de lui. Tout en restant dans les bras de Sophie, il essuya ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais plus quoi faire…

\- Non, c'est nous qui sommes désolé, dit Nathan en prenant la place de Sophie et en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

Eliot se laissa faire et se remit à pleurer dans les bras de Nathan. Il paraissait subitement si vulnérable que ça lui faisait mal. Nathan le berça doucement pour l'apaiser en se jurant de faire payer ça à Moreau. Eliot pleura quelques minutes puis retrouva doucement son calme. Il recula d'un pas et essuya rapidement l'une de ses joues avant de prendre un air gêné. Il n'aimait pas fendre l'armure et montrer ses sentiments même avec ses amis.

\- On devrait se reposer, dit Nathan. Si on doit trouver Moreau, il faut que nous soyons en pleine possession de nos moyens. Tu veux monter dormir une heure ou deux ? Demanda-t-il à Eliot.

Il sentait bien que le jeune homme était fatigué et mal à l'aise. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans rien dire. Les mots de Sophie lui avaient fait du bien et pleurer lui avait permis d'évacuer la pression mais maintenant, il se sentait gêné. Se reposer lui ferait du bien. Nathan monta avec Eliot à l'étage et Parker leur emboita le pas sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan redescendit seul. Sophie se rapprocha de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais d'Eliot ?

\- Il se repose. Je lui ai laissé mon lit.

\- Et Parker ?

\- Parker est restée là haut avec Eliot. Elle s'est allongée avec lui… Elle a posée sa tête sur sa poitrine et tu sais quoi, je crois que ça l'a apaisé. Parker ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est sa manière de lui dire qu'elle est là et il en avait besoin…

\- C'est bien… Il ne faut pas le laisser seul

\- Tu sais Sophie. C'est bien ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était touché à ce point… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

\- Il n'est pourtant pas très difficile à déchiffrer, répondit Sophie. Même s'il fait tout pour… Eliot est toujours à fleur de peau… Il a dut mal à cacher ses émotions et là, j'ai comprit que si nous le laissions quitter la pièce il disparaîtrait pour de bon. Il paraissait si mal. Il a eu peur que nous le jugions à cause de ses collaborations avec Moreau. Il ne supportait plus de croire que nous ne voulions plus de lui. Il avait simplement besoin d'être rassurer. Je suis juste en colère après moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. J'aurais dut le prendre dans mes bras dans le parc.

\- Tu l'as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Mais nous l'avons laissé souffrir pendant deux jours. Il tremblait dans mes bras Nathan. Il avait tellement mal.

\- Je sais. Je m'en suis rendu compte dans le hangar. Ce type peut…

Nathan repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Eliot dans le hangar, celle de ne pas dire aux autres qu'il s'était servit d'une arme et qu'il avait fait un véritable carnage parmi les hommes de Moreau. Il prit une inspiration et termina dans un souffle.

\- Et… C'est pour ça que Moreau ne doit pas s'en tirer ! On va lui faire payer tout ça. Je refuse que ce type s'en sorte en se planquant simplement au San Lorenzo !

\- Alors je me charge de l'abattre, dit Hardison.

Sophie et Nathan se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as jamais tué personne Hardison, dit Nathan. Tu n'es pas comme ça !

\- Mais là je vais faire une exception parce que ce salopard m'a fait faire du mal à mon meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sophie.

\- Après notre entretien avec Moreau… J'ai… J'étais furieux contre Eliot. Il m'avait mit en danger et je lui en voulais. Alors je me suis mit à lui faire des reproches et … je me suis rendu compte que ça le touchait alors j'ai continué. Je le connais bien et je sais ce qu'il faut dire pour lui faire du mal. Pendant tout le trajet, je lui ai balancé des choses que je ne pensais pas. C'était une sorte de vengeance. Je n'avais pas comprit quel genre de salopard était ce Moreau. Je n'ai pas comprit qu'Eliot était hanté par les choses qu'il a fait pour ce type, qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il avait peur de nous perdre. Alors j'ai continué… Je lui ai fait du mal. C'est à cause de moi s'il se sentait si mal dans le parc.

Hardison tenta de ne pas pleurer mais Nathan et Sophie virent bien qu'il était bouleversé lui aussi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas à Eliot. Nathan s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as bien put lui dire ?

\- Des choses que je ne pensais pas mais je savais qu'elles pouvaient le blesser et le faire souffrir.

\- Tu t'es excusé ?

\- Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas eu l'impression de me croire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas de le voir comme ça. Il croit vraiment que ce que je pense ce que je lui ai dit… Comment je pourrais lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps Hardison. Il a eu deux jours éprouvants. Tu lui en reparleras demain.

\- Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est ton ami.

\- Il est bien plus que mon ami... C'est mon frère…

Quelques heures plus tard, Eliot descendit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Le jeune homme ne dormait pas beaucoup et il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour finir d'évacuer la souffrance et la tension de la veille. Il posa une main sur la poignée de porte quand une voix lui demanda dans son dos.

\- Jure-moi que tu reviendras.

\- Eliot sursauta et se retourna. Assis au bar, Hardison le regardait avec un air sombre.

\- Hardison, mais tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'en suis incapable, dit le geek en se rapprochant de son ami.

\- Tu devrais pourtant.

\- Jure-moi que tu repasseras le pas de cette porte dans l'autre sens.

\- Je ne compte pas partir ce soir si c'est ce que tu comptes savoir.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je ne le supporterais pas… Surtout si c'est de ma faute.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hardison ?

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas vraiment écouté tout à l'heure mais, je suis vraiment désolé Eliot. Crois-moi. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire…

\- Hardison…

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… J'étais énervé et tu me connais quand je suis énervé je dis n'importe quoi…

\- Il y avait pourtant une part de vérité c'est pour ça que…

\- Non, pas pour moi… Je me moque bien de ce que tu as fais avant… Je connais l'emplacement de tes cicatrices… Je sais que tu as surtout essayé de survivre. Dans ces conditions il est parfois difficile de se sortir de certaines situations… Ajouta Hardison en s'approchant de son ami. Mais il y a aussi une chose que je sais… C'est que tu es mon ami… Mon meilleur ami… Tu m'as toujours protéger… Tu m'as protégé depuis le début… Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es celui qui m'a relevé du sol quand je suis tombé avant que ce hangar n'explose… Tu gardes un œil sur nous en permanence et moi je l'avais oublié dans cette voiture… Comme j'avais négligé la souffrance que tu pouvais ressentir à l'idée de nous apprendre ton passé avec Moreau. Pourtant j'avais vu que ça n'allait pas dés le matin… J'aurais du comprendre mais, je n'ai pas fait attention à toi, alors que toi tu veilles toujours sur nous…

\- Hardison, ne te sens pas obligé de…

\- Je ne suis obligé à rien Eliot… Je te demande pardon. J'ai agit comme un con et j'ai faillit te perdre pour ça alors que j'ai besoin de toi… Tu es mon ami… Tu es mon grand frère Eliot !

Les deux amis se détaillèrent quelques secondes sans dire mot et se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme Sophie un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Hardison serra Eliot dans ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon Eliot ! Je te demande pardon.

\- Moi aussi… Je suis désolé mon frère, répondit Eliot dans un souffle. Mais j'avais tellement peur.

\- Je sais, maintenant je le sais Eliot, lui répondit son ami.

Les deux amis étaient toujours serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Nathan les aperçut. Il sourit et recula pour gagner la deuxième chambre. Sophie le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Alors ?

\- Hardison s'est fait pardonné…


End file.
